(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
(ii) Related Art
The semiconductor device using the nitride semiconductor is used for a power element which operates in high frequency and high output. There is known a field effect transistor (FET) such as a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), as a semiconductor device which is suitable for amplification in a high frequency band such as a microwave, a submillimeter wave, a millimeter wave and so on, especially.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302916 discloses a field effect transistor in which a gate electrode and ohmic electrodes (a source electrode and a drain electrode) were formed on a nitride semiconductor layer.